Oooh! Look, I'm Clockwork!
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: How can he reduced to this? Him, Clockwork, Master of time. "Come and catch me Clocky!" "Damn it Jazz! Get back here and give me my cloak and staff!" Whatever God is out there, he hates him.


**This is my first Danny Phantom one-shot with a very not so much seen pairing that is my all time favorite. JazzxClockwork. X3 Come on, you gotta admit you love it! Tis cute and a very awesome couple! I mean come on! Feel the love peoples! **

**Title: Ooooh! Look, I'm Clockwork! **

**Rated: T (Swearing and blah blah blah...)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/General  
**

**Summary: How can he be reduced to this? Him, Clockwork, Master of time. "Come and catch me Clocky!" "Damn it Jazz! Get back here and give me back my cloak and staff!" Whatever God is out there, he hates him.  
**

-

**Ooooh! Look, I'm Clockwork! **

The ghost zone was strangely quiet. Many of its residents were either in the human world or merely hanging out in their domain, doing their own thing as the silence made it peaceful. It seemed one of those days where one can think without interruptions. Without a care in the world(s), that is...if a certain human hadn't ruined it for a Master of time ghost.

It was insane. Absurd in more ways than one.

The human girl grinned back at him as he narrowed his eyes at her, seething with annoyance at that playful glint in her blue eyes. Eyes that he would love to gaze into and fall in their depths if circumstances were different.

The girl leaped over to another floating island with grace as his purple cloak flapped behind her and then turned her body around, clutching his staff in her right hand. That grin still plastered on her flushed face due to all the running. If he hadn't caught himself from staring in a dumbfounded way, he would've been place in a stupor from her flushed, panting, face. She then yelled out at him, teasing him which made him seethe in anger again.

He felt like kicking himself.

It was completely ridiculous! How can he be reduced to this? Him, Clockwork, Master of time."Come and get me Clocky!" "Damn it Jazz! Get back here and give me back my cloak and staff!" Whatever God is out there, he hates him.

Clockwork chased Jazz through the Ghost zone, completely baffled by her skillful jumps from rock to rock and speed her human legs had her. It was enough to make Clockwork be impressed but then grew irritated when he thought he had her, she slip away at the last second. True, he would've done "Time-out" if Jazz didn't counter it with "Time-in" with his staff. How she could do it, he'll have to ask her _after_ he got his staff and cloak back.

It wasn't really all that strange for the girl to be here. A few months ago, it wouldn't be like this if Danny Phantom hadn't brought his sister here and introduced her to Clockwork. They started off fine, talking of books and history, must to Jazz's delight. Clockwork liked the girl, in more ways than one. he allowed her to come by at any time and chat for awhile till he had to get back to work.

It was a couple more weeks later that Clockwork got that funny feeling inside. Confused, Clockwork was puzzeled by this and decided to ignore it, but found it hard when Jazz was there. Her blue eyes seemed to draw him in as her cute intelligent personality. Clockwork was at first confused by all of this happening but then came to realize he had feelings for her. And very strong at that.

He looked at the human girl in a new light. The way her hair flows behind her back. Her creamy, soft skin tempting him to touch her as her blue eyes drew him into a calm ocean, drowning him pleasantly.

_My _human. _My _Jazz.

Clockwork shook his head, ridding himself of these thoughts. He was not in the mood right now. Especially when spotting Jazz hide behind a rock and rest. He smirked and slowed down, becoming invisible and crept quietly closer to her. It was a big surprise to find this side of his little human, this childish and more immature side. He rather liked it. He even felt a sort of mischievous thrill in chasing her, catching her off guard where he could have her all to himself. Imaginary scenes played in his mind and a dark smirked came, maybe he should do this more often.

Jazz gave out a big sigh and rested her back against the green rock, giggling as she put the hood over her head and started to imitate Clockwork. "I'm Clocky Worky, master of time! Fear me!" She cracked up at her acting and nearly laughed out loud until a pair of strong, cool arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Got you!" Clockwork smirked at the surprised look on her face,enjoying his victory and...is that lilies? He inhaled the scent and nearly lost himself, gripping her more tightly against his form.

"Uh...hi?' Jazz sheepishly smiled up at him. He was not amused, more so when he realized he was smelling her. 'Control yourself...Don't do anything you might regret Clockwork.' Clockwork yelled in him mind while keeping a some what straight face on the outside. He swiftly grabbed his staff out of Jazz's hands and quickly teleported them back to his clock tower.

Jazz felt dizzy from the whole teleportation and leaned against Clockwork for balance, unknowingly making the ghost shudder from the heat of her skin. _'Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?'_ That warm feeling in his chest fluttered when Jazz breathed onto his shoulder. He set her down on the floor, tempted to just drop her there but decided against it.

"Thanks Clockwork, I feel really...dizzy..." Jazz held her head with one hand. She didn't notice she still wore Clockwork's cloak.

The master of time looked at her and noted how cute she looked with that much to big cloak on. Images of her being in 'interesting' positions flashed passed his mind and her narrowed his eyes in agitation. He really needed to stop thinking of her like that.

"Clockwork? Your not still mad are you? Come on, it was a joke." Jazz said in a timid voice as she looked at him, a hint of fear in those blue eyes of hers.

Clockwork gave a puzzled look then realized he was glaring while in thought. He felt like kicking himself again. He gave an apologetic look at her before clearing his throat. It was dry for some reason. "May I have my cloak back young Jazmine?"

Jazz nodded and said a soft 'Sorry' and began to take the purple thing off. Just as she was about to hand it, she stepped on a loose part of it on the floor and fell forward, shrieking in surprise.

Clockwork grabbed her in his arms before she fell face down and held her there, Jazz's face on his chest with a blush forming on her cheeks. Clockwork had a tint of pink on his face.

"Uh...thanks...Clockwork." Jazz's soft voice came from below and the ghost nodded. For some reason, they both didn't want to get out of their current position. An awkward silence fell that made them feel embarrassed.

The thudding of her heart beat filled Clockwork's hearing as he unconsciously pulled her closer.

This feeling he was having was wonderful and rather pleasant. He felt that he wanted to stop time to a stand still and just be in this blissfulness, not caring if he should or not. However, he couldn't really do it. Time still flowed and it would continue to flow until the end comes. Then, who knows.

Jazz gently lifted her head up and gazed into the ruby red eyes staring down at her. Entranced by their beauty, Jazz leaned in closer to the ghost's face.

Clockwork snapped out of his dream like state when feeling pressure on his lips. He looked down and saw Jazz pressing her lips to his, shock coming on to his features.

Then, that wonderful feeling came. That feeling of warmth and...something else...not quite sure what it was but it was there, thought without a name.

Indeed, there was no name to this other feeling, it was just simply there.

Clockwork had never been more confused or shocked in his life or afterlife yet, he couldn't pull himself away. In fact, he found himself kissing back, wrapping his arms protectively around Jazz's small frame against his own. Entangling one of his hands in her soft hair.

This is what he had always wanted. Something he craved for ever since realizing his feelings for Jazz. He licked her lips through the kiss, making her shudder at how pleasant it felt. She opened her mouth and felt a tongue invade inside, moaning as it explored her mouth.

Clockwork shifted and began to nibble on Jazz's bottom lips when she pulled away, gasping for breath. Her cold breath made her shiver in delight. Who knew ghosts could be such amazing kissers. Especially French kissing. Jazz gulp air into her lungs that felt like they might explode. It had been that long of a kiss. She got her breathing to become even, trying to calm down her fast pas beating heart.

Blushing once realizing what happened, Jazz looked the other way, a little worried on what the elder ghost's reaction might be.

Clockwork frowned when seeing Jazz turn her head the other way and raised his hand, grasping it under chin and forcing her to turn back to him. She gasp when he did this and gave a wicked smile, seeing her shudder as he did so. He loved it when seeing her human body shiver like that.

Jazz felt a chill run down her spine when she saw that wicked smile on Clockwork's face. A mischievous glint in his red eyes as he leaned his head forward, the cool air around him making her shiver in anticipation. "Why are you turning away from me Jazmine? Did you really not like it?" Jazz glanced up and shook her head, opening her mouth to give out an answer but Clockwork placed a finger on her lips. "Sshh, no need to speak. Actions speak louder than words." He said right as he dove in for another kiss, catching Jazz off guard.

It seemed that her mind was still digesting what was happening. Clockwork kissed her. Clockwork spoke so lovingly to her. Clockwork, her crush, was kissing her. And woah! Dang he can move that tongue of his. He has no shame

Jazz moaned, giggling when Clockwork's tongue hit a ticklish spot. Her giggles vibrating in the connecting of lips and caused both to groan in pleasure.

Jazz pressed her body against Clockwork's and felt an arm wrap around her waist while another entangled itself in her hair. She closed her eyes and fell deeper into the kiss.

Clockwork pulled away when feeling his human struggle and let her have a breath of air, gasping, her face all flushed. Clockwork held her as he flew over to a nearby armchair where Jazz usually sat when visiting. He placed her down and smirked when she pouted up at him. He truly thought she looked more cuter that way.

"Clockwork I-" He silenced her with a short kiss and whispered to her after pulling away "No need to speak, my dear. Just take pleasure in it while it lasts." He then chasted another kiss on her turning blue lips and pulled away, smiling mischievously at her. "I shall see you another time young Jazmine." He then flew away, grabbing his cloak and staff along the way, and went back to his duties.

He knew that Jazz was human and like all humans, they eventually died. Being a ghost of time, he could easily make her stop aging but then she would have to endure watching her loved ones grow old and die. He didn't want to see his little human suffer like that. He himself suffered already with something like that happening to him countless times and couldn't bear having another face it.

Immortality is a curse.

He truly envied the mortals.

He'll merely cherish this time while it lasts. His Jazz would eventually grow up and love another, even if he didn't like it, he have to accept it. But what will always remain forever and true was that _she_ was _his_ human.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

-

**Kind of bittersweet ending I say. Well, if you look at it it's true. Being the master of time, Clockwork must have to have faced many losses of friends and loved ones due to his immortal state. Tis a sad thing really. Immortality _is_ a curse. I feel so sad for old Clocky now! *sniffles* **

**But anyways, what did you think? I know that their OOC but I'm pretty sure I could've done better. A well. I'll try next time. **

**R and R please! I would really like to know your opinion on this. ;D Thanks! I'll give a cookie if you do! X3  
**


End file.
